


To Dance with You

by EchoGekkos



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Age of Calamity, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Link a bit, Send that birb some help cause hough boy, Zelda and Mipha know how to dance, just two lads trying to please their princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos
Summary: At a festival in Lanayru, a Rito learns how to dance, and a Zora dances with the one who’s stolen her heart.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	To Dance with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebony_McCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_McCloud/gifts).



Zora’s Domain. Ever a place at odds with the rest of Hyrule. The air here was far too damp for Revali’s liking. Unlike the crisp, dry air of the Hebra Mountains, the moisture in Lanayru was practically visible to the naked eye; to the point of choking. At least water didn’t collect on feathers as it did with clothing or skin. One more point in the Rito's favor. 

Though he had to admit, the climate made sense for the Zora. Perfect conditions for them in fact. But as far as he was concerned, the fish-folk could have this stretch of damp canyons. How anyone else could live here was beyond him. This corner of Hyrule was just swamps, rivers and lakes. It didn’t make any sense for anyone, let alone Hylians, to want to live in Zora’s Domain. Yet for some reason, that insufferable knight did. He lived there all of his adolescent life. Even dared to call the place home.

Now the Zora were throwing a _party_ for him. Well, not _for him_ entirely, thank the Goddess. More a fair to celebrate the successful defense of the Domain from a large monster attack. To laud their victory with the help of Zelda and her guards….and to recognize the _oh so brave_ Hylian who rescued young Prince Sidon from the rampage of a Lynel.

A party he was currently attending.

The Domain’s central plaza has been converted into a festive ground. Decorations of all colors adorned the various pillars and buildings surrounding the square; the rays of the evening sun catching them in a spectacular fashion. Chairs and tables were dispersed around the outside of the plaza, sporting piled high plates of raw fish and fully cooked meals. Zoran and Hylian ales were flowing freely from large casks, energizing and loosening the spirits of the revelers who partook of the beverage. 

To the side, a section of the public square was open, complete with dancers moving to the music from a full Zora band. It was no Rito music, but he had to admit, the band could carry a tune.

Revali sat alone at one of the scattered tables, mug of ale in a feathered hand. He had just finished recounting tales of his heroic defense of Rito Village to a crowd of Zora. It felt good, real good, to earn their praise and admiration. They had cheered at his harrowing efforts, close calls, and his one man army approach of slaughtering entire platoons of Bokoblins and Moblins invading the Hebra region. It almost made this entire trip worth it.

When Mipha told him and the rest of the pilots that the invitation to the celebration extended to them as well, he didn’t want to go at first. Daruk and Urbosa accepted immediately, but his own gut reaction was to decline. There were better things to do than wasting his time in a fruitless attempt to get ‘buddy buddy’ along with the others. There was no reason to put in any effort to get to know them outside of their capabilities.

Yet, here he was now, amid the cheers and laughs of Zoras and Hylians, all because of a Princess’s stare. Zelda. The hopeful look she gave him, the buoyant look in her eye which screamed want for the entire entourage to attend. For him to be there with her….it made the decision for him.

Something stirred within his plumage at that look she gave him. Something that was warm and aching, which squirmed its way through his chest. A funny feeling, strange and foreign but not entirely unpleasant. He had only felt this way before when he was but an adolescent chick, and he had eyes for a cute Rito—

Oh no.

No. He couldn’t. Impossible. The Hylian Princess?

He took a swig from his cup in an attempt to rid the dryness that pervaded the back of his throat suddenly. His own hard reasoning was unwinding at the seams. It was the Zoran ale getting to him. There was no possible way that he could ever see Zelda in that kind of light.

Right?

“Revali!”

The Rito turned to find a flustered and joyful Zelda standing behind him. From the small sheen of sweat on her forehead, it had been clear that she had been dancing for some time. There was a wide smile across her lips and a flush of exertion on her cheeks. Golden hair flowed freely down her back, covering the sky blue shirt she wore that was detailed with golden embroideries.

She looked stunning.

Revali nearly choked on his ale.

“You need something, Princess?” He said suppressing the urge to cough as his windpipe burned.

“Dance with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dance with me. Come on, just one dance.”

“I’d rather not. Dancing isn’t really my thing” Revali said, masking his hesitation. He wasn’t a dancer, not in the traditional sense for the rest of these groundwalkers. A Rito’s true dance was riding along the winds, the sky their stage, and aerial dives and maneuvers their steps.

He also had two left feet.

Zelda’s face began to fall. That pure swell of joy fading ever so quickly. Revali found he could not bear the sight.

Just what were these dangerous feelings for the Hylian Princess?

“Fine, fine. Just one dance.”

A gentle hand grabbed his own wing before Zelda yanked him out of the chair. Thankfully, Revali was fast enough to put his drink down before it spilt all over him. Not fast enough to regain his posture however, as he soon found himself stumbling over as Zelda quickly led them over to where the others were dancing.

The Zoran band was playing a strong dancing tune, heavy on the drums and accompanied by their lutes and viols. An easy beat to dance along to. Zora and Hylian alike were eagerly clapping their hands and stomping their feet as others jigged to the beat.

Zelda held their hands together up high, taking a position at his side. Stormwinds, what was she doing? 

The uncertainty must have bled out for his internal musings, for Zelda looked at him peculiarly, before a thin smile spread across her lips.

“Revali, do you not know how to dance?”

A strangled response trapped itself in his gullet. He heard Zelda stifle a chuckle with her other hand.

“It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” 

There was nothing sincerity and mirth behind her words. Stormwinds, Revali actually believed her, to trust her with this slight against his character.

“Now, watch me.”

Watch her he did. Revali doubted he would have been able to tear his eyes away anyway. With grace that rivaled a Rito’s own flight, Zelda took a step forward, one after another to the beat of the drum, a hand held aloft, and another behind her back, hips swaying side to side.

Revali was mesmerized. He found his heart was beating a mile a minute. This Hylian….how could something so simple be done so beautifully? Before this evening, he didn’t dare to think that anyone other than a Rito could match a Skydance. 

Now? Now he was having second thoughts.

“Of course, this pattern is for a single dancer, and not conducive with a partner.” Zelda said, oblivious to Revali’s internal degradation of his composure. “With two people, it becomes quite different and a little more complicated.”

She was moving a mile a minute with her explanation. All he could do was stare and hope that she couldn't hear his heartbeat hammering in his chest.

“Now, grab my hand and let’s try.”

Self-consciousness suddenly hit him like a Hinox. That’s right, she wanted to dance with him. Do something he had no capabilities to do. He’d just make a fool of himself in front of everyone. In front of _her_. Stormwinds, this was a mistake. Why did he even agree to this folly, he—

Thoughts ceased as a gentle hand pressed on his own. Zelda’s touch was warm. He looked into her eyes. Nothing but concern and respect lay beneath that emerald stare.

“It’s okay. Relax. Just follow my lead. It’s only the two of us” Zelda whispered.

Revali could only nod as he hesitantly took hold of Zelda’s hand. 

Then the dreaded dance began.

After a little hesitant shuffling and stumbling, he fell into step with her. The movements were incredibly awkward. A few beats were missed with his pace, and he nearly stepped on her foot a number of times. Yet the entire time, she smiled, and appeared exhilarated as she led him in through their cart-wreck of a dance.

Suddenly, Zelda simply switched hands with him, motioning for them to circle around each other before resuming the first part. Instead of that, he bumped right into her, nearly knocking Zelda.

“My mistake, I—”

He was immediately cut off by a small mirthful laugh from his Hylian dance partner.

“I would have been surprised if you had not. Let’s try again.”

Revali swallowed, ignoring the lump in his throat as they resumed their positions. The second time went much more smoothly, having somewhat memorized the movements.

Seconds later, the song came to an end, Zelda moved outward before twirling in closer. Inches from him, she grabbed a hold of Revali’s shoulder with her free hand.

There was applause around them, dancers complimenting the band on their performance. Zelda and Revali did not join their cheers, instead, holding the same position they ended the dance with. 

He couldn’t help but be intimately aware of how close they were together. His cheeks felt hot as he strangled a trill that dared to escape his throat.

“See, quite simple.”

“Yes Princess, quite simple.”

Zelda let out a small giggle.

“Just call me Zelda, alright?”

Revali couldn’t help but shake his head as his own smile formed on his beak.

“Of course Pri—…..Zelda.”

* * *

From the Royal table, Mipha watched on as Zelda and Revali began another dance together. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The way Revali looked now, compared to earlier when he was either boasting to the other guests, or brooding off in the corner...he looked genuinely happy. The tension that he built up since arriving had been bled away. He was in his own world, with only one other guest in it.

Mipha nudged Link, who was sitting next to her. He was currently gorging himself on a medley of cooked fish and vegetables. She could tell he was restraining himself to keep proper edicate. Leave it to Link to try and sate his insatiable appetite while respecting the climate of those around him.

Link broke his feasting as he looked at her curiously. Mipha pointed towards Revali and Zelda, causing Link’s eyebrows to rise in surprise.

“I know. I was quite shocked myself.” She said with a whisper.

There was a pregnant pause between them as they watched Zelda attempt to lead Revali in a waltz position. The poor Rito looked absolutely flustered when he realized he had to hold Zelda’s back.

It was funny and quite adorable to see Revali so out of his element, unsettled at both his inability to dance and by Zelda’s presence.

“He dances like a drowning cuckoo.”

“Link!”

The Hylian shrugged, but at least had the manners to look a little ashamed at his statement. She’d cut him some slack this time. After all, Revali was far too hard on Link for her own liking.

Mipha heard Link’s chair slide backwards as the wood groaned against stone and stood up from the table. He had donned a formal looking red tunic and tan trousers for the festival. Well, as formal as Link would allow. Had this been anywhere else, he’d probably be wearing chainmail underneath his tunic, or Goddess forbid, wearing full plate. The only reason why his defenses were lowered to such an extent was because he trusted his home. Link _knew_ the Domain was secure enough to leave Zelda out of his sight. There was something to be said for the amount of trust Link placed with the Zora...something that pleased Mipha to no end.

“Sorry. Care for a dance?”

“I would love to.” Mipha trailed off as she herself got up from her chair and allowed Link to guide her towards the center of the open plaza.

“Though, if I remember correctly...the last time we danced together, you yourself were the drowning cuckoo.”

“I’ve practiced.”

Mipha leaned in, grabbing a hold of Link’s hand. She felt his hand settle down around her lower back. Calloused fingers gently grabbed a hold of her back waist. His touch set a fire in her chest that simmered ever so pleasantly.

“Then show me,” she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

He gave her a rare smile, something she rarely ever saw since their re-unitement.

The world almost became a blur as the two moved like a current along with the flow music.

Link was true to his word. He _had_ practiced, gently led her through the movement of their dance. Never once did his hands slip, nor did he step on any of her webbed feet. Instead, he guided Mipha along with a grace she only ever saw in his sword-play.

As the two swept across the plaza, Mipha began to lose herself in the dance….to lose herself in his presence. There was nothing around them save for the both of them in this moment. Her heart raced, and her breaths became quick and heavy. Her cheeks began to tingle, acutely aware of how close they were together. How his own breaths hastened, matching hers.

Looking at him, she found his wonderful smile never left, his silent façade finally broken, if only just. He was letting himself enjoy the moment. To let go of the worries he carried on his back. To simply _be_ Link once again, and not the Silent Knight.

Mipha’s amber eyes never left his. She would burn this memory of him into her mind, along with all the others that she cherished. He did things to her heart, her emotions, that he could never fathom.

The music soon came to end. Too quickly in Mipha’s opinion. And yet, Link didn’t move away. He continued to hold her, and much closer than they started out. Even as the band began playing once again, they still held their unmoving positions.

“See. Practiced.”

“You certainly have.” Mipha responded breathlessly. “I’d say you’re ready for a courtly dance now.”

Link had a slight look of shock at her words.

“Anything but. One monster I can’t fight.”

Mipha couldn’t contain her laughter, escaping her throat in the form of a small giggle.

“So the unstoppable knight has finally met his match. You can dance with a Zora Princess just fine, but Goddess forbid it is the lords and ladies of the noble Court of Hyrule.”

There was a short pause before Link responded. “You’re different.”

His statement caused a rush of energy to drop down her chest.

“And why is that?’ She asked as she leaned in closer, whispering the words to him.

Link’s grip became just ever so tighter, barely noticeable had she not been acutely aware of his touch.

“No duty, no one to serve…I can just be myself around you.”

The urge to kiss him suddenly spiked, threatening to take control of her actions. Her body craved to capture his lips with her own. Mipha hastily smothered her desire.

He had no idea how much power he had over her. It was frightening. Exhilarating.

She nearly let herself drown in these new feelings she had for her friend, brought on from his fight with the Lynel not but a few weeks ago.

When the battle for the Domain was over, and all were back in the safety of the luminous stronghold, Mipha stole Link aside to treat his wounds. To heal her best friend under her watchful eye, for he deserved nothing less. 

This Hylian cared not for his own safety to help her save her brother, and suffered under the Lynels brutal attacks for it. It was all he cared about in that moment. To fight alongside her in saving her— _their_ home.

Link left with Zelda and the small contingent of Hyrulian soldiers soon after. It would be weeks until she saw him again. During that time, she came to the conclusion that her thoughts from Link had grown far from friendship. Instead there was passion and adoration that she never felt for him before. He was in her daily thoughts, and her dreams at night. Some nights she imagined Link saving her from some terrible danger, sword at the ready and doing everything he could to protect her like he did for Sidon. She imagined herself defending him with that same drive, destroying anything that threatened him, protecting him with a zeal she never thought she could possess.

Some nights, she dreamt of sleeping beside him; waking up in his arms amid the cool air of Lanayru, to the sound of the falls, and his own steady breathing.

It caused her heart to sore, and many a night hot and bothered.

She couldn’t act on these feelings now. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t kiss him here. She couldn’t give in to her heart’s desires. Not now. Not while she didn’t know how he felt back.

But Hylia, his lips looked so inviting.

“You have no idea how much it pleases me to hear that.” Mipha said, the words coming straight from her heart.

Her hand then moved up and cupped his cheek, allowing one small crack in the dam of emotions she was holding back.

Maybe it was just her, or her feelings controlling her perspective...but Mipha swore Link leaned into her touch.

Did he feel the same way?

“Well, it seems the preening knight is indeed capable of fun.”

The moment shattered like fine glass upon stone.

The two turned to find Zelda and Revali walking over to them. Mipha quickly retracted her hand from Link’s cheek, while Link himself seemed to straighten his back, becoming rigid at Zelda’s approach. Mipha did not miss the jitter in Link’s posture as he forced himself to not immediately drop down to one knee.

“Lady Mipha. Link.” Zelda stated. “You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves.”

Link merely gave Zelda a nod.

“We are, thank you Princess.” Mipha answered.

“I should be thanking you.” Zelda responded. “This has been a wonderful night. Zora's Domain has been surprisingly gracious hosts.”

“Indeed, this little party has managed to impress me.” Revali added. “It’s not like home, but I’ll admit, the Zora do know how to entertain properly.”

“Well I am glad we were able to meet your strict expectations, Master Revali.”

Her small little jab got to Revali, as the latter appeared to hold his tongue, lest he insult his host. Honestly, someone had to keep him humbled, and unfortunately, Urbosa was rather pre-occupied at the moment, sharing drinks with some of the Zora Councilors.

“I have to say, Link. I had no idea you could dance. You two looked great..”

Mipha felt her cheeks heating up, while Link gave Zelda a stone faced nod. Though Mipha could not miss the small scoff from Revali.

To her immense relief, the music from the band began once again. The tune was for a chain dance, as guests alike began linking arms, forming a large circle as they moved to the music’s beat. 

Zelda perked up at this, yanking on Revali’s wing. The Rito to let out an indignant squawk.

“I haven’t done a chain dance since I was a child! This’ll be fun!”

Mipha and Link watched as Revali was practically dragged into the crowd, the two miraculously falling in line with the others without causing any disturbance. Mipha felt Link grab her own hand and lightly tug towards the direction of the chain dance.

“Shall we join them?” Link asked.

“With you? Of course.”

Mipha wondered if Link caught the meaning behind her words, as he gave her another rare smile as the two hopped in along with the Zora and Hylians in the line.

Soon, the Zora princess lost herself with the music and Link’s touch...to make the most of the moment as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> A dancing fic to start off the New Year. I hope everyone had a safe and happy holidays.
> 
> This was long overdue to be finished up. Between the holidays and real life events it had to be put on hold, but I am glad that it is done and being released now.  
> Thanks for all the encouragement you've given me with my writing, Ebony. I really do appreciate it, and hope to reach your level of writing one day.


End file.
